Stranger
by Sarenety
Summary: The first time Sarina sleeps with a guy after meeting him at a party, she also ends up spending the day withhim, but is this moving too fast? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_I sat in my bedroom on my bed and thought about him. The stranger I met last night. Oh he was gorgeous. I felt shivers go down my back and my cheeks blush. I was sitting on my bed with only a white sheet around me, you guessed it, my charming stranger spent the night. In fact I'm wondering where he is now, this doesn't happen to me often. I'm not that pretty, kind of shy in fact, I have one of the most common names, Sarina. I'm surprised my exquisite mother named me that, must have let my simple father help._

_Speaking of my stranger, the shower just turned off, must be him. Oh great, I'm getting goose pumps. I picked up my glasses, I was surprised they lay neatly on my bed stand. It was kind of scary to just sit here and wait for him. I could hardly remember what he looked like, his face I mean, I didn't get a good look at it, but I remember his lips. I wonder if I can ever forget them? His name, a rare one, Darien. It's pretty isn't it? I wonder why he came up to me, talk to __me _at the party yesterday. 'It was probably a dare from one of his friends.' I told my self, why would he want me? I mean look at me. I have brownish-black hair, it hardly reaches past my shoulders. My hair was to my feel when I was little, I was three, my mother hated it, so she gave me a short hair cut and didn't care what I said, when I was getting the hair cut in my mother's favorite salon I was so resistant that my hair ended up being so messed up they had to shave it all off. My mother put a hat on me and didn't let me out of the house till my hair grew to my shoulders. From then she trimmed it herself, not even letting my father take me to barber or anything. My hair never grew any longer, sad huh? The reason my hair had that strange color, was because with my father I spent days at the pool and outside. We went to parks, water parks and even camping. I spend practically the hole day outside. My mother was the opposite. With her I only saw day light through the windows. She made me sit upright, learn to carry books on my head, sit with my back strait, she taught me manners and eating right. She gave me the greatest piano teacher and listened to me practice for hours. She taught me fashion and make up tips when I was twelve. She made sure I was excepted in the most proper private school. She fixed my uniform every morning and told me to behave. She was great and horrible. What a time this is to think about my mother. But my dad, he let me call him that, my mother always made me call her 'mother', she said 'it's the proper way to speak to you're mother, the word 'mom', is just rude.' she always said. My dad, he was different, we went fishing, he let me wear jeans and shirts and clothes that weren't name brand. He bought me a bowling ball, he swung with me on the swings. He kissed my cheeks and my cuts and loved me, like my mother never showed she did. The only time I remember her being like my father was the time I broke my arm at school, I was pushed out of a first story window, I fell only a foot down. She was so scared, I was eight at the time. She didn't let me out of her sight for the rest of the school year and scolded my _teacher_ for my broken arm.

I'm biting my lip, I can hear the doorknob of the bathroom door turn, he's about to come out, in case you don't know, I'm staring down the door, like it's the only barrier between me and him.

_Ringggg!_

That's my phone, who could be calling at 9:00-MOTHER! Can't ignore her. _Ringggg! _I reached for the phone and picked up.

"Hello." I said casually.

"That's not the way to speak to your mother, dear." She heard her mothers lightly high pitched voice

"Morning to you too mother, but can you call back later, I'm kind of-" Before I could finish my sentence, Darien opened the door of the bathroom. He was standing there, water dripping down his muscular chest, he was only wearing a towel around his waists and drying his hair with the towel in his hand.

"Morning Sere," he said with a smug smile on his face. I forgot, he likes to call me Sere.

I heard my mothers faint voice in the background "Sarina are you even listening to me, it isn't proper to stop in mid-sentence." Trying to teach me manners again is she? Oh I just forgot she can't see Darien walking closer and closer to me. Now my mother was screaming about something, I merely hung up the phone, my eyes were captured by Darien's eyes and nothing in this world could prevent me from welcoming him back to bed. My charming stranger, my Darien, he could make me do anything and we just met last night, what a night it was and I sensed it was going to be an amazing morning.

It ended up being a great morning. I was lying on Darien's chest playing with his dark hair, waiting for him to wake up. It was late morning now, my mother had been trying to call, so I just plugged out the phone in my bedroom and Darien tuned on some music, so we couldn't hear the phone ring in the living room. It was a sweet morning full of sweet kisses. Darien's eyes slowly opened and I smiled.

"Good morning again." I said quietly looking up at him.

"Hey, Sere," he said smiling, his arms tightening around me. "Your mother used to getting her way, isn't she?" He asked

"Well yes, she is. And I should really call her, she'll be worried." I said in a not very reassuring way.

"Oh come on, Sere, you're a big girl, you can take care of your self." He smiled.

I put my hands on his gorges face and pulled up to kiss him. "Darien she knows where I live, in fact she's in town, I don't want her to come here and see us like this." My cheeks instantly burned with blush. "I think she might even have a spare key." I looked guiltily away, I knew she had a spare key she tortured my landlord God only knows how, to get it.

"Why not, it's not like we're doing some thing wrong," he pushed up my chin with a finger if his hand, "are we?" The grin on his face was indescribable.

"Not by my terms, but, by my mothers..." I hesitated to say it." You should wait until marriage." Me and Darien said at the same time.

"Mothers huh?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"Do you think they know each other?" I asked practically laughing, imagining Darien have a mother like mine.

"I guess we have more then . . . you know. . ." he gave a side ways glance, "in common." We were both laughing now.

Later, only a few hours later I lay on my back, while Darien was placing butterfly kisses up my arm. I was tiered but he didn't seem to have broken more then a sweat. We've been making love to each other not caring about anything else. Darien got up pulling a sheet around his waists.

"Where are you going?" I asked regaining my energy quickly and sitting up on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere Sere, I just wanna turn on some music." He smiled and walked to the radio, he turned on some song I didn't bother recognizing. He walked back o me and sat facing me. "Why are you so afraid of me leaving? You were so scared this morning."

I bit my lip, I guess he noticed. "After my dad walked out on my mom I'm just scared everyone I love will walk out of my life." I looked down pulling the sheet around me closer. I just now realized what I said and what he might think.

"I get it. I know I just met you last night, but it just seems like..."he paused. I hate talks, I'm always so scared to get hurt. "Seems like I've know you long time. Seems like it's too early for me to say to you, that I love you or not soon enough." He looked up at me. He was waiting for me to say something and I was at a loss of words, before I realized all he wanted was truth, he didn't want a lye.

"I know what you mean, you're the first guy I've spend the night with before even going on at least five dates. Before seeing it wasn't a fling or anything." I just kept looking down on the white sheet that covered my bed, it was wrinkled from the night and the morning. It was kind of dark in the room, the shades were down.

"Five dates huh? Bet I can make it up to you though." He took a my hands in his.

"You were just so different, so too good to be true and my friend said, 'go for it, maybe his not too good to be true.' and you know what?" I looked up at him. "I think I agree with her, maybe even though you're too good to be true, you are true."

"Maybe I am too good to be true," he leaned closer, "maybe I'm just your dream." He came barely an inch from my lips.

"No, you're not a dream, you can't be. "I didn't know why I believed his words, a part of me knew he was just playing on my every nerve, making me want him to be real.

"Maybe I'm just a fantasy." He whispered getting closer.

"No you're not." I was so close to tears and he seemed to have noticed

"Let me show you why I'm real. "He let my hands go and pulled me close, he kissed me slowly and it seemed as if I felt something different in his kiss, deferent then before, his kiss felt so loving and caring, he slowly moved me on the bed, he was kissing me, not letting go, slowly his kiss became more instance, more passionate, like fire it lit my lips. He lay on top of me. He took the sheet that was before around his waist and I heard it fall on the floor, he moved the blankets on top of us. Moving the sheet around me off of me he pulled away to draw in air, then kissed me again. The music was now loud rock, but I barely noticed, my arms were around his back, then came to his face again. There was nothing between us, not a bed sheet, nothing. Neither me nor him heard a key slip into the front door's lock, neither of us heard the door of my bedroom open but both of us heard a scream.

"Aaaaaa . . . "

Darien pulled away from my lips and we looked at a tall, black haired woman in a business suit stand and look down at us. I guess you've figured out who she is by now, but I won't spoil the Surprise.

"Mother! What in the world are doing here?" I asked pulling a sheet close to me.

"God! I didn't raise _my _daughter to behave like this!" My mother seemed so ashamed of me.

"Mother please." I wanted to call her 'mom' at first, but I realized she'd get even angrier.

My mother went to the door frame of the room, then stopped "Serenely Mariana Crane put you're clothes on, we need to have a talk I thought was made FINAL twelve years ago!" My mother was practically yelling. She went out of the room, not forgetting like any drama queen to slam the door. I got up hastily and ran to my dresser. Pushing Darien over as I got up.

"What are you doing?" He asked picking up the bed sheet from the floor and after putting it around him getting up and walking to me. I could see him from the corner of my eye, since my dresser and my bed were against the same wall.

"I'm getting dressed, what do you think I'm going?" I asked pulling on a pair of panties in haste.

"You're going to let her yell at you, aren't you? Let her step all over you and tell you what to do?" He asked coming around me and kissing the side of my neck.

"Yes, Darien I am, she's my mother." I pulled out a bra, taking off the sheet around me I put it on. I was kind of embarrassed to do this with him watching, but it's not like he hasn't seen me naked already.

"Don't Sarina, don't. I told my mother off my senior year of high school. I told her she can't tell me what to do, who to be with or what to do and not to do with them. You need to tell her off." He kissed my cheek.

Mean while I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and started putting them on. "I have to let her, she loves me over the monster that she is and I told you she'd come if I didn't talk to her, you should have let me talk to her on the phone and cover up." I said after finishing putting my clothes on. "Now let me go talk to her and kick her out. Darien, I do stand up to her, but mother and daughters are closer, she's a bitch, but I can't just kick her out of my life. I hope this doesn't change anything with us." I looked into his gray-blue eyes.

"Ok, go, I know this is your place, but I want her out of here." He smiled

"K."I said going out the door.

There was a lot of yelling before I kicked my mother out of my apartment. She was upset, but she'd get over it, I'm not the first woman who sleeps with er boyfriends right? Joking, I know I'm not. I threw a bunch of things at my mom, saying me and Darien were serious and lying a lot. My mother was hard to push out, she called Darien a pig and didn't want to leave me with him, but finely she left. I went back into my bedroom.

"Sere, is she gone?" Darien asked as I came in

"Yeah, she's gone, I hate her." I smiled and started making the bed, Darien was still wearing a sheet instead of boxers, but noticing I was cleaning up the bed, he got his boxers from the armchair they were in and put them on.

"Sere, wanna go somewhere for lunch?" He asked as I handed him the sheets from the bed to put in the laundry basket and got clean sheets from the dresser.

"Sure." I said as I made up the bed.

"Ok, but you'd wanna change first, I take my girl only to the best places." He said coming up behind me and placing kisses down the side of my neck.

"Get off me" I said pushing him away and smiling

"Come here," he said apparently glad I was facing him. I came a step closer. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. He pulled away slowly and noticed my cheeks turn red. "Better," he smiled "you have some color on you're cheeks now."

I shyly looked away.

"Ok, I'll go to my place to change, I'll be back in ten minuets to pick you up for lunch." He smiled grabbing his clothes.

"Wait, how are you going to get to you're place, I drove here last night." I asked puzzled for a second

"Sere it's a block away and my car is parked there, don't worry everything will be fine." He smiled as he pulled on his dress shirt.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at him, I didn't want him to leave, I was so scared something would happen to him.

"Yeah, Sere, I'm sure." He battened his jeans and took my hand into his." Milady, I shall be back safely to you in only ten circles of the arrow around the clock from 12 to 12." He kissed my hand, then my lips again. "seriously I'll be back the world isn't that dangerous Sere." He smiled and left the room, soon I heard the door slam. Only then I realized I had only _ten_ minuets to get dressed and put on make up for the most wonderful guy I've ever met. In guy time 'ten minuets' was actually ten minuets. I took a very, very fast shower, I went to my closet looking for my favorite jeans, the ones that were really tight. They were light blue. I put on a simple blue tank-top and blue necklace and earring's. The earring's were little blue rain drops and the necklace had a very baby blue cord and a big rain drop with the letter S in the middle of it. I tried to do my nails like a French manicure, but that didn't work out so I ended up just painting my nails with a light coat of silver polish. I painted my toes with light blue nail polish, then after brushing my hair with a wet comb I curled my eyelashes, put on some mascara, blue eyes shadow, light-pink blush, pink lip-gloss and a look in the mirror as I slipped my feet into my blue flip-flops.

As I did I heard a knock on the door, I glanced at my blue watch, that I put on seconds ago. 10 minuets exactly. I put on a blue bracelet with 'angel' written on it, grabbed my small, thin strapped, blue purse and opened that door.

Outside I expected an exhausted Darien in a t-shirt and sweat pants, but that wasn't what I saw. He was standing relaxed, leaning on the door frame. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white dress shirt with blue stripes, three buttons of which were purposely left unbutton to reveal nothing underneath. His hair was neat and blushed, he was so casual, it didn't really say 'I slept over tonight, went to my place to change, now I'm back let's go to lunch', no his look sounded more like this 'should I came in or are we going out for lunch?'. Now I didn't feel sorry for putting on my very expansive perfume on, speaking of it, it was only the second time I've used it, the first time was yesterday at the party.

I saw Darien close his eyes for a second, I swear he was breath in the perfume.

"I'm not late am I?" He asked with a grin on his face, as if he knew the answer already.

"No you're right on time." I smiled.

"Look at you and I thought my angel couldn't get any more beautiful." He smiled biting his lip lightly.

I shyly looked away. He called me his angel last night too.

"Oh, please don't hide your blue eyes from me." He pulled up my chin and took my hand.

"Come on, lunch awaits." He pulled me out, almost making me forget to lock up.

"Wait, I have to lock the door." I turned my back to him closing the door and taking the keys out of my purse, locking the door and putting them back in. As soon as I turned back to him, he took my hand and led me to a gorges, red sports car, I realized it wasn't any sports car, but a mustang, my favorite, one with a lift up roof. He opened the door for me and I got in, then he went around the car and got in too. We put on our seat belt and he turned on the engine.

"You like the car, don't you? I bought it a few weeks ago." He drove down the street.

"I love it, I've wanted one since I was little. My mother could get me one, but she thought it was too dangerous of a car." I felt wind run thought my hair as Darien spend up.

"Mothers are so over protective. It's not dangerous, look." I looked at the road a head, it seemed to go as far as I could see. Suddenly Darien put his fingers though my hair I turned to him and he kissed me, drawing out every ounce of my breath, before pulling away.

"Darien that was dangerous. You could have gotten us in a car accident!" I was almost yelling at him now

"Oh don't tell me you're siding with our mothers!" He said looking ahead along the empty road

"I'm not!" I said quickly in an offensive voice

"Prove it!" He dared, but before I could say something he continued, "kiss me now, kiss me." He was smiling.

"Darien I-"

"No, just kiss me, it won't hurt, I don't bite." He said now with a giant smirk on his face.

"I know you don't bite but-"

"Then what are you scared off? We're the only ones on the road, there aren't any clefs or anything. Kiss me." His hand went though my hair finely settling down on my neck. I could see in his eyes, he wasn't going to back down. "You took a chance on me last night, I'm still here aren't I. Take a chance on me again, you won't regret it.. How bad can it be Sere, how 'bout it? Kiss me, all it takes is one kiss, one." He wasn't glancing at the road anymore, just me. "Kiss me" He said softly only millimeters away from my lips, how did he get so close so fast?

Then I couldn't wait anymore, I closed my eyes and pecked his lips quickly pulling away. He turned back to the road.

"Well that didn't hurt did it?" He asked smiling as he put both hands on the weal and watched the road as a few cars passed them.

"No." I said smiling, still looking at him.

"See sometimes risks are good for you." He smiled and turned the car right on to a different road.

All I did is laugh and through my head back, letting the wind through my hair and over my face.

He glanced at me then turned back to the road smiling.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Darien parked in a parking space in front of an elegant restaurant. He opened the door of the car for me and we walked it. Everything was so beautiful and as I stood and admired a painting of a young Japanese girl in a kimono, Darien headed to the little podium where he was talking to a man. I didn't really care, at the time I was examining how the young girls long hair was pinned up on her head, it was very interesting to me._

_"Sarina," said Darien placing his chin on my head, "come on our table is ready."_

_I glanced at him for a second, then at the painting, I was trying to choose either to go with him or to look at the painting some more, it was interesting to me. "Ok" I finely said and we walked around tables and were led to a gazebo like room made alongside the restaurant. We were seated at a small, cozy table next to the front of the gazebo, the openings, window like ones, took most of the upper wall space. I looked around, me and Darien were the only people out here._

_I saw him watch me, my every move, finely to escape his searching gray-blue eyes I picked up the menu high enough to close my face and started figuring out what I wanted. I ordered the most exquisite thing on the menu and Darien ordered something that sounded odd, for drinks we ordered sprite with ice. But what surprised me most was that he ordered a "usual"._

_"So you come here with all you're dates?" I asked folding my arms in front of my chest._

_"No," he said leaning back on his chair, "only my sixth dates" a smirk spread itself across his face yet he acted as if there was nothing of the sort. "So you like this place, don't you?" He asked looking me strait in my eyes, I didn't have a menu to hide behind this time._

_"Yes I do, the painting, the one I was examining when we came in, it's gorges, also the Japanese style and the beautiful paintings around the hole place."_

_"I'm glad you like it." He said with a soft relaxed smile._

_Lunch wasn't too interesting, we talked about art, paintings, sculptures, parks and thing that could have anything to do with art, parks are more of natural art. Most people would find a conversation like that pretty boring, but a designed like me found the conversation very interesting. In fact Darien seemed to have a crazy idea on his mind, I could see it in his eyes._

_"Darien, I know you're thinking of something, tell me what it is." I said finishing my lunch and taking a sip of my sprite._

_He looked hopefully at me for a second, then looked down hopelessly. "You'd never do what I have in mind." His eyes seemed truly sad._

_"Why don't you let me decide?" I asked watching his expression_

_"Well I-" for a mare moment it looked like he didn't know what he was going to say, but then he seemed to regain his confidence. "I bought a house a few days ago and ... I was thinking maybe- just maybe . . ."he bit his lip for a second, "you could design it for me?"_

_"A house Darien? You bought a house?" Suddenly something sad filled my chest, it didn't come in my voice, but rather the expression on my face._

_"Sere, I bought it for me, just me. There's no one else, I promise. "He smiled taking my hands in his and holding them in the middle of the table._

_I was so embarrassed he read me like an open book._

_"Sere I want you to design the house for me, you'll love it. I promise, besides, then you can work for me, we can spend more time together," He moved closer, his voice became lightly softer and quieter. "I'll be you're new client, that means I can take a few weeks off work. Of course you'll have to design the study, so I can work at home."_

_His eyes were sparkling. "Ok, Darien, I'll do it, I'll design you're house!" I was glowing, I didn't know how some one as young as Darien could have money to just buy a house and still have an apartment, that seemed a little fishy, but I didn't give it too much thought._

_"Ok, Sere, I need to make a phone call, check in with my secretary, I'll be right back." He smiled and left back inside the restaurant. He was gone for about twenty minuets, but finely he came back. I was sitting angrily with my arms crossed._

_"Darien what took you so long." I can't believe this, but I was almost pouting like child._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to take that long." He smiled as he sat down. Just those words made everything alright again._

_Darien's "usual", ended up being Japanese tea, I enjoyed it very much. He paid the check and we waked out of the restaurant._

_"Hey Sere, let's go to a park." He said smiling_

_I leaned back against the car a bit. "Ok." I said and here unexpectedly as always he took me in his arms and before I could blink he was kissing me. My cheeks became so red. I felt him pull me away from the car, before I knew it he set me on the car seat, his lips not parting with mine, then he pulled away and just smiled. "Way to take a girls breath away." I said before I could stop myself. Darien only lt a wide grin spread on his face as I closed the door and he got in the car, in seconds we were pulling away from the curb and driving out of the parking lot._

_We drove quietly, Darien turned on some music as we drove through busy roads. Finely we got to the park, it was empty. Darien parked the car and opened the door for me. Then as we walked into the park his hand slowly touched mine and his fingers went between mine, he held my hand. I didn't expect it of him, I expected him to just pull me close by my waists and walk with me like that. I was surprised that he seemed to hold on to my hand tighter, as if . . no it couldn't be . . as if he was as afraid to lose me as I was afraid to lose him._

_"Sere," he asked looking at me while we walked down the path._

_"Hmm?" I said just glancing at him. I wanted to look into his gorges eyes, but I was afraid there was something captive in them, that would make me do what ever he wanted me to do. But on the other hand, he was being so sweet._

_"Sere have you ever met somebody and it seemed like you just met that person, but you're already so madly in love with them.." he paused a second in his words but we kept walking down the path._

_". .like you've know them forever?" I asked finishing his sentence and looking up at him._

_"And all you can do is just hope . ."I thing he was at that moment hoping I'd finish the sentence for him._

_". . that person feels the same." I said looking at him._

_"Do you know where I'm going with this?" He asked moving closer_

_"Darien I-" He put his finger gently over my lips._

_"No, don't say it. Believe me I know this is going fast. If you want to slow things down, I will, it's just you're unlike anyone I've ever met and I don't want this to ever end." We walked down the path which became a steep hill. I finely saw an opening in the path, at the end. It was probably leading to the park. "We haven't even known each other for a hole day, not even 24 hours and still I feel like I'm closer to you then anyone else."_

_"Darien," I turned red, but I had to say this, "for God sakes we made love all last night and morning."_

_"Not all morning, you're forgetting you're mother's very __rude_ interruption. It took time away from us." He had the most interesting expression on his face, it was so devious and masteries yet with a pinch of sadness.

I smiled. "Darien she thought it was my first time." I couldn't help, but let my smile widen.

"Oh my God, it wasn't?" He said stopping and acting his words out, yet his eyes sparked to tell you he was acting.

I just laughed.

We walked into the park, there was a tree clear circle in which we can out in. There was a fountain in the middle and benches around, little paths led from sides of the park inside. We sat on a bench. They spent hours just sitting there and talking when Sarina's cell phone rang.

"Sorry Darien, I should have turned it off." She went into her purse and took out the phone. "Hello." She said casually

"I bet it's you're mother, ruining our day again." Said Darien leaning over in Sarina's ear.

"Hi, you're back right?" Asked Sarina

"Oh I can't wait to tell you about it, Rome was so wonderful and romantic. Oh my God, Greg is so great . . ."an excited young girl's voice talked on the phone.

"Ami, honey, you can tell me later, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Who is he?" Sarina could see the exact expression on Ami's face.

"None of you're business, since when did you become so nosy?"

"Since you're actually on a date with someone."

"Well, it's been a date for a long time." Sarina looked away and bit her lip.

"Ray hooked you up again didn't she? Or was it Mina this time?" Asked Ami

"No, well..."

"Spill, Sarina."

"Both." She simply said, as Darien moved closer.

"They agreed on one guy for you for ones?" Ami seemed surprised

"Not really." Sarina bit her lip very hard not to scream as Darien pulled her up on his lap.

"What do you mean? Talk now Sarina, I don't have all day, Greg is getting out of the shower."

"You were suspicious of me doing something? And what you're going to do isn't worse."

"Sarina, we're married already."

"Still."

"Spill now."

"Oh fine I don't want to hear you're deductive reasoning. A met him at a party Ray and Mina took me to."

"And?" Said Ami impatiently

"Well . . he stayed over for the night." Sarina was so red, with Darien so close to her." Ami, I can't talk. 9 alert."

"Oh I remember, boy in earshot." Said Ami, apparently amused. "Fine I'll call you later, you better pick up, I'm worse then you're mother."

"You can't be, see my darling mother paid me a visit this morning, when he wasn't even close to leaving."

"Oh my God Sarina. She saw you and him . . "

"Yeah, pretty much." Sarina was redder then a tomato, Darien wasn't helping, he was making it worse, he was kissing the side of her neck.

"Sarina I didn't think you slept with a man, the first night you met him."

"Well, he's an exception. I think I'll be making a lot of exceptions for him." Darien stopped caring about the phone conversation and just led kisses up her neck to her face.

"Not too many I hope. " Suddenly Ami started laughing. "Greg stop, I'm on the phone!" She yelled

"I have to go Ami." Suddenly Darien just kissed Sarina on her lips. She pushed him away "Darien, what did you do that for, I'm talking."

"Maybe if you stopped talking you'd know." He had a smirk on his face.

"Sarina I have to go. Call me back tonight eight, I'll call the girls and tell them."

"All of them?"

"Yes, even Amara and Michel and Susan and Ataru, maybe even Andrew."

"Girls only, ok."

"Fine, Bye Sarina."

"Bye Ami." Sarina slipping in her purse.

"Now where was I?" Asked Darien kissing her lips again, he was so spontaneous, she loved it. He pulled her closer and closer in his arms.

"Darien stop it." She said smiling and pulling away, his hands were still slipping under her top. "Stop it Darien, stop." She pulled his hands away.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling her gently close. "I won't." He said feeling her hands on his. She let go. "I won't hurt you, it's ok I'm sorry." He treated her like a scared little animal or a scared little child. "Come here, it's ok" He hugged her close.

Sarina just held on to him. She was scared, he seemed to just want one thing from her, but then he became so sweet and loving. No she wouldn't push him away, but she was going to set some bounds later.

"You ok?" He asked taking her face in his hands and then kissing the top of her head.

"My daddy used to do that when I was little." Said Sarina looking into Darien's eyes.

Darien smiled. "Where is you're dad now?" He asked

"He lives far away, he visits me sometimes, you'd like him, he's not like my mom. His nice." Sarina seemed happier

Darien noticed, he decided to talk about her dad, maybe she'd calm down. She was still sitting on his lap, but now he held her more like a child. "Tell me about him."

"Oh, he's so cool Darien, he calls before coming over and he knocks on a door before coming in." Both Sarina and Darien started laughing. "He saw me with guys before. He doesn't care. In fact he was the only unplanned thing to ever happen to my mother's life and after a while, after I was born, she got sick of it, she wanted her orderly, I-know-what-I'm-going-to-do-every-second-of-my-day life back. My dad didn't put up a fight. All he wanted is to be able to spend time with me and that was the one thing my mother refused to give up, finely the court made her. She had no choice. My dad could have taken me away, but he thought I should live with my orderly and rich mother."

"I'm sorry." He said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok." Sarina's cell phone started ringing again. "Oh great." She said reaching for her purse and taking the cell phone from the inside.: "Hello."

"Sarina I can't believe you actually slept with that guy, he was being such a jerk and were buying his crap! But he was hot" Said Mina

"I though you were sticking to you're six date rule, even miss perfect makes mistakes" Said Lita apparently taking the phone from Mina.

"Yes Sarina, I'm here too, I don't think they'd forget me. Ami told us the mom story, how did you even get him to stay passed nine am, for you they usually just sneak out and are gone by the time you wake up." Said Ray, she was the meanest of them all, she must have taken the phone from Lita.

"Shut up! All of you, do you not know the meaning of 9 alert?" She practically yelled in the phone.

"Oh come on Sarina, I want to know what they have to say, besides, I know how to get you off the phone." Darien smiled

"Sarina you're still with him?" Asked Mina

"That's what 9 alert means Mina." Said Sarina angrily.

"I thought you'd have a one-night stand for ones." Said Lita

"No, Lita, I don't do that." Sarina seemed to get more pissed

"Sarina when was the last time you had a date that lasted so long?" Asked Ray

"Ray seriously, stop it, does 9 alert tell you nothing?"

"Sarina what is he wearing." Asked Mina

"Mina, that's an inappropriate question."

"That's a good question, spill."

"None of you're business Lita, want me to call Andrew?"

"Never mind." Said Lita quickly

"Oh, Sarina, is he wearing nothing again, did we interrupt something? Ooppss..."

"Ray, we weren't doing anything, we're in a park."

"Sarina was he good last night?" Asked Mina

"Mina-"

"How many times did you do it?" Asked Lita

"Lita-"

"How did you get you're mother to catch you in bed with some guy?"

"Ray, it wasn't-"

"How big was it?"

"Mina that is so-"

"No wonder you left the party so early."

"Lita it wasn't to-"

"It's good that you did, you haven't been with anyone in a year."

"Ray! That-"

"He knows how to push you're buttons doesn't he?"

"Mina-"

"Did he look as good without that tuxedo as in it?"

"Lita-"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to tell any of us anything?"

"Ray your-"

"How did you get him to come up and talk to you?"

"Mina-" Sarina was seriously getting angry. Darien prayed the phone from her hand.

"Bye girls" He said in it and after ending the call he turned the cell phone off and put it in her purse.

"Darien you're a life saver and those 'girls' are evil mummies." She said Moving closer to him

"Look," he took out his cell phone and turned it off." No more calls, ok?" He put his cell phone in her pocket.

"Ok, no more calls, except for at eight, I have to otherwise all eight of them will act like my mother."

"Not if we're at my place, they won't find us there." He smiled

"Darien, they'll find us anywhere. The eight of them are pure evil."

"I only counted four so far." He said.

"Oh, that's because the other four actually go to work and college and have lives of their own and don't need to torment me, they still do, I thing they think seeing me freak out is funny, it's less funny on the phone, but sill funny. I hope video phones are never created, then they will eat me alive everyday."

Darien laughed. "Let's get out of here. Let's go to you're place, you can get some clothes and we can hide away for at least this weekend." He smiled

They got up from the bench and headed out of the park. Darien's plan was perfect, except for one thing. He didn't know her friends.

To Be Continued . . . 


End file.
